1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quilted craft articles, in general, and, more particularly, to a quilted craft article, and a method and a kit for making the article, which article can be satisfactorily made by people of a wide range of ages without the need for a high degree of manual dexterity or artistic skills.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, quilting is the process of stitching together at least two layers of fabric, usually with some soft, thick substrate placed between them. The substrate is typically wool, cotton, or the like which gives the resulting article "body" and may provide insulation. The stitching keeps the stuffing evenly distribted and also provides opportunity for artistic expression in both design and execution. In some periods, quilting has reached the status of a minor art and some quilted articles are now museum pieces. As quilting evolved in America in the 18th and 19th centuries, quilted top layers were frequently hundreds of colored fabric pieces stitched together as patchwork.
In one method of making a quilt, a frame is provided which is covered with a lining, typically muslin. On top of the lining, the substrate fiber or fabric is placed. Then, the top layer is placed in position and its edge pinned or basted to the edge of the lining, drawing it tightly over the substrate. The quilting pattern is marked on the top layer with a tracing wheel and chalk, by pencil, or by pressure of a needle marking an indentation around a rigid pattern of wood. The layers are then stitched together--with some difficulty, when the quilt is heavily padded. In some cases, the quiltwork is laboriously stuffed after stitching with a substantial amount of additional substrate to produce a "stuffed work" quilt. Some quilts are utilitarian, such as bedspreads, and other are merely decorative, such as those intended to be used as wall hangings. It can be appreciated that making such quilts is generally limited to those having a relatively high degree of manual dexterity and artistic talent, as well as sufficient time to undertake such projects.
With the current resurgence of interest in crafts, particularly early American crafts, it would be desirable to have a quilted craft article and means for making the same that is relatively easy to make, yet produces an article that is substantially as satisfying and esthetically pleasing as one produced by conventional methods.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a quilted craft article that is relatively easy to make.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a quilted craft article which can be made by one having only an ordinary degre of manual dexterity and minimal artistic skills.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a quilted craft article which has the appearance of a quilted article produced by conventional methods.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a quilted craft article which may be made without the need for stitching.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a kit for making a quilted craft article.
Other objects of the present invention will, in part, be obvious, and will, in part, appear in the following description.